Summer Rain
by bellatrixvssirius
Summary: Sometimes the best times of your life are the hardest to remember. Hermione relives the last moment she spent with Ron. Songfic based on Summer Rain by Slinkee Minx.


A/N: Obviously, I'm not JKR, and I don't own the rights to Slinkee Minx' s song so… well figure it out for yourself.

Hermione was lying on her bed, tears falling softly onto the pillows. She was thinking about something that had happened so long ago.

Whispering our goodbyes, waiting for a train  
I was dancing with my baby in the summer rain  
I can hear him saying nothing will change  
Come dance with me baby in the summer rain  
I remember the rain on our skin  
And his kisses hotter than the Santa Ana winds  
Whispering our goodbyes, waiting for a train  
I was dancing with my baby in the summer rain

Flashback 

_I remember laughing till we almost cried  
There at the station that night  
I remember looking in his eyes  
_

'Hermione?' came a males voice. Hermione turned, the rain soaking her to the skin.

'Ron?' she asked in a quiet voice.

He smiled, and pulled her into a hug. She let out a small sob.

'How could you leave me? How could you do this?' she asked in a muffled voice, talking to his chest.

His voice quavered when he replied, 'I won't ever leave you, nothing will change'

Hermione continued to cry, and he rubbed her back, running his hands through her curls.

'Sssh… we'll be back, both of us,' he said soothingly to the girl in his arms.

Gently, he kissed the top of her head. She pulled her head away from his chest, and looked up at him fearfully.

He smiled again, and leant down and kissed her fully and gently on the mouth.

The rain poured around them, and when they broke apart, Hermione went weak in the knees, sobbing into Ron's chest.

He took her hands, and kissed her again. Hermione ran her hands over his back, and clutching him tightly, she didn't want to lose him.

_Oh my love it's you that I dream of  
Oh my love, since that day  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain  
Doesn't matter what I do now  
Doesn't matter what I say  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain _

It had been in their seventh year. Just before the war. Harry had insisted that the girls stay behind. Hermione and Ginny had fought so strongly. But nothing they said could make Harry budge.

Hermione could remember that day so clearly. Standing on the deserted train station, wrapped in dark clothes, her tears mingling in the rain. Ginny sobbing into her shoulder.

Hermione could see Ron's face pressed up against the glass window, watching her cry. He had left her and Ginny behind, alone in the real world. Slowly the train pulled away from the station. Hermione tried to run, to keep up with the one she loved. When she could keep up no longer, she sunk to her knees, watching Ron's face slowly disappear.

_I can hear the whistle, military train  
I was dancing with my baby, in the summer rain  
I can hear him saying Ooh love is strange  
Come dance with me baby, in the summer rain  
I remember the rain pouring down  
And we poured our hearts out as the train pulled out  
I can see my baby waving from the train  
It was the last time that I saw him in the summer rain_

Hermione hadn't seen him since. Ron had never kept his promise. He never came back. He was wrong, everything had changed. Life hadn't been the same. She still thought of that time, when they shared their final kisses, and final looks. Hermione's heart ached with longing whenever she thought of this time. Everytime she closed her eyes, she could see his scared face disappearing, she could see him, leaning in to kiss her in the rain.

_Oh my love it's you that I dream of  
Oh my love, since that day  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain  
Doesn't matter what I do now  
Doesn't matter what I say  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain  
_

Hermione looked out her window, and she thought about that time once more. The lightning flashed outside, and the rain hit the window. She smiled sadly, her tears falling softly to the pillow, mingling with her hair. His picture was still beside her bed, and there was a day that went past without her thinking of him. She missed him and the way he would hold her and comfort her. She missed her boyish smile, and his comforting chest.

_  
Every time I see the lightening  
Every time I hear the thunder  
Every time I close the window  
When this happens in summer  
Oh the night is so inviting  
I can feel that you are so close  
I can feel you when the wind blows  
Blows right through my heart _

_Oh my love it's you that I dream of  
Oh my love, since that day  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain  
Every night and every day now  
Though I know you've gone anyway  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain  
_

Hermione smiled again, clutching his picture to her chest. Closing her eyes, she could feel his arms wrapped around her, whispering in her ear.

She imagined him, sitting with her right now, and she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing at the moment.

_  
Oh my love it's you that I dream of  
Oh my love, since that day  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain  
Doesn't matter what I do now  
Doesn't matter what I say  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always dancing with you in the summer rain_


End file.
